Star Wars The Rule of Two Darth Syren
by jman007
Summary: Darth Bane's legacy continues in the reign of Darth Syren who siezed control of the Sith from Darth Oblivion. Under her direction the Order of Two starts to prosper again, but an old enemy lurks in the shadows ready to destroy all Darth Syren seeks to accomplish...Two there should be One to embody the power the other to Crave it
1. Chapter 1

The Rule of Two

Darth Syren

Chapters

1. The New Brotherhood

2. Gyllan Cage

3. Apprentice

4. Into the Deep

5. The Brotherhood

6. Training

Part 1. History Lesson

Part 2. Plans

7. Rising Star

8. Lord and Lady Cage

9. Council of Sith Lords

10. The Arena

Part 1. Challenge

Part 2. The Duel

11. Queen Jasyne Cage

12. Fall of the Brotherhood

13. Dark Seed

14. Betrayal

15. A Boy Named Gyllan

16. New Apprentice

17. Holocron

18. Inheritance

19. Darth Aheir

Epilogue

A Jedi Named Theron Voles

Chapter 1. The New Brotherhood

Prakith

It is believed that the Brotherhood of Darkness was completely destroyed on Ruusan, not so. A young Sith named Shyen Harto was a student on Korriban when Bane came to the academy. He also witnessed Bane's rise, fall, and rise again to power. When Harto arrived with the other Sith on Ruusan he did not find the charismatic leader that he was lead to believe Kaan was. In fact he saw right through Kaan's manipulations.

Then when Darth Bane returned Harto foresaw the downfall of the brotherhood at the hands of Bane. Harto was strong in the force but not strong enough to challenge Darth Bane. So Harto took five Sith war ships and fled Ruusan. He began recruiting young people strong in the force and training them in the ways of the Sith. He established the New Brotherhood of Darkness and many years later Servon Jaurd with help from Darth Millenial lead the New Brotherhood into the deep core world of Prakith.

Five Years after arriving on Prakith Lord Artan Voat overthrew Jaurd and declared himself the Supreme Dark Lord of the Brotherhood. His family has ruled the brotherhood for the past 400 years. Unlike the first brotherhood this one believed that the strongest should rule. So whoever felt they were strong enough could challenge anyone for position or revenge in the arena. This kept the Sith from falling to civil war.

At current Tyrstan Voat ruled the Sith with an Iron hand and was the most powerful member of his family to ever take the throne. Actually Trystan took the throne from a rival sith family and killed all members of that family in the arena. He then married his now wife Kamile Gassard. They had four children together, the fifth still in her stomach. Voat's brother Jorn Voat served as Headmaster of the Sith Academy which was the old fortress of Darth Andeddu.

"Let us come to order!" The Sith Herald Lady Nissa said.

The Sith high council sat around a long table with Voat sitting at the head of the table. His wife stood at his side along with his eldest son. Moadyn the Mighty was commander of the sith military forces. Moadyn sat at the other end of the long table. The closer one sat to the Supreme Dark Lord the higher their rank on the council. The Academy Headmaster was there as well.

"You called this meeting Lord Cyroh…So begin…" Trystan demanded.

The council meeting room was fifty by fifty feet. There was no ceiling as it was open to the elements, but there was an elemental shield to keep harsh weather out. A black carpet with the brotherhood emblem in red was on the floor. A globe light was above the table and servants both alien and human served food to the councilors.

He clears his throat before speaking, "As you all know the brotherhood was betrayed by Bane…But a young Sith Lord named Servon Jaurd had the foresight to save what he could from Bane's treachery…We took refuge here in the deep core so that we could rebuild…But all our efforts to get revenge on the Jedi have been for naught…The dense gravitational forces of the deep core prevent us from establishing stable hyperspace lanes back to the core worlds, the Republic, and the Jedi…Until now…" He paused to allow his words to take root, "As you know our agents have built Gala-Core corporation which supplies our fleet…trips into the deep core have been slow…We have even recently been sending ships to meet our supply ships…But the force is with us…Our agents have recently come upon a young man by the name of Gyllan Cage…He is strong in the force and his untamed force abilities allow him to see hyperspace lanes…It is he who has successfully navigated the deep core and delivered three supply runs…Soon we will be ready to attack the Republic and the Jedi…"

The council members exchanged glances, "Why haven't you recruited this Gyllan Cage?" Lady Oasta asked.

"Well for one there are two more shipments needed before the fleet is ready…When he makes those runs I intend to approach him with permission of the council…"

Trystan was about to speak but he was cut off when Lord Isardt slammed his fist on the table, "What of the order of two?"

Moadyn waved for more wine, "Our agents lost track of the order of two after Darth Oblivion killed his Master Darth Severuss…The Sith order of two has fallen into disarray under the rule of Darth Oblivion…We don't even know if the order still exists or who rules it…"

"Don't you think we should learn this before the invasion…" Lady Kamile asked.

"It matters not!" Trystan said in a deep tone of voice, "We out number any Sith that may still follow the teachings of Darth Bane…They will fall like the Jedi and the Republic…"

"I purpose we recruit this Gyllan Cage now…Before the Jedi corrupt his mind…"

Cyroh shakes his head, "Gyllan is well past the age the Jedi would take him…Besides he is a smuggler and he has no love for the Republic…So time is on our side…"

"Lets put it to a vote then…"

After the vote they discussed other matters of importance as well. "If there is nothing else…"

That is when Lord Okyn stood up, "I have a matter I wish addressed before we adjourn…" The council members sat back down, "I wish to challenge Lord Nikolass to battle in the arena for his position…"

Nikolass was Finance Treasurer for the brotherhood and sat to Trystan's right a coveted positon. Nikolass stood up knocking over his chair, "I accept your challenge and when you lie dead at my feet I shall lay claim to all your possessions…"

Trystan smirks and looks at his wife, "What is a council meeting without a little bloodshed…"

The Arena

The Arena quickly filled as word of the challenge spread across the Sith city and surrounding area. Even the students of the Academy flew shuttles and speeders to witness the fight. Bets were made as people took their seats. Trystan sat in the sky box with his family. His son was a colonel in the Sith fleet and was on shore leave with his girlfriend who had a beautiful body and little else going for her. Her strength in the force was weak and Tylar's mother did not approve. Tylar often had to play referee between his mother and girlfriend.

"How did the meeting go father?"

"Very well…Soon we will be able to invade the Republic and crush the Jedi…"

"How?"

As they talked Sith soldiers did a parade, then dancers came out, and afterwards A few students showed off their skills and powers of the Dark Side. "Father!" The young man was Lorn Voat a student at the Academy…"

"How does your training go…"

"Well father…I am the number one student at the Academy…"

"And your sister?"

"She has built her own lightsaber…But do not tell her I told you she will approach you after the fight…"

"Finally!" Moadyn said when the trumpets sounded.

The two combatants were announced by a droid. The skies were dark and gray threatening with rain as Nikolass was armed with dual lightsabers. Okyn was armed with a curved handle saber. "Begin!" The droid yelled.

Two Sith Lords facing each other in combat was always a spectacle that drew large crowds. Nikolass leaps at Okyn who unleashes force lightening from his left hand. It is blocked by the two swords. As Nikolass is coming down Okyn dashes around him and tries to carve open his back, but Nikolass brings his left sword behind his back and blocks. Then he swings around with his second blade. Okyn ducks and kicks Nikolass in the chest. He stumbles backwards and corrects himself using the force. Okyn does not advance instead he back peddles which is odd to Nikolass

He lunges forward and as he does Okyn becomes invisible. Most Sith Lords have a special power they keep hidden for moments like this. Even the blade of Okyn's lightsaber was gone. He could hear the hum of the blade but couldn't see it. So Nikolass unleashes a force wave in an attempt to end this fight. A patch of sand puffs and has the imprint of a body on it. Nikolass leaps and plunges his sword into the body imprint. When Okyn's body does not appear Nikolass realizes the terrible mistake he made. Then he grunts as he is stabbed in the back. The blade and Okyn become visible as Okyn withdraws the blade and severs Nikolass' head.

All the Sith in attendance clap and afterwards Okyn kneels before the Supreme Dark Lord with the High Council behind him and they make him Chief Finance Officer. Okyn passes his seat to his ally and lover Lady Pauline…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Gyllan Cage

Gyllan Cage was born on Alderaan, but his parents left to travel to Coruscant. The transport ship was attacked and the survivors were taken to Nar Shaddaa. Gyllan was sold into slavery, but escaped his exchange masters. He lived on the streets of Nar Shaddaa until he was 16. At the age of 16 Gyllan killed a smuggler and stole his ship leaving Nar Shaddaa forever. Gyllan traveled the galaxy in his Arotech Star jumper he named the Free Star.

Over time Gyllan became a smuggler as it was more lucrative than chartering his ship out. The only cargo he did not transport was slaves. Every now and then he would attack transports ships carrying slaves for the Exchange or the Hutts. A few years ago Gyllan took a contract to pilot ships into the deep core for Gala-Com. Unlike other star pilots Gyllan could see hyperspace lanes and tell how long it would be before they collapsed. He could do other odd things as well like see things before they happened and he had unusually fast reflexes.

"You lose again…" Gyllan says to his Onderonian battle droid.

"How are you doing that sir…" The Droid asked.

Gyllam just hunched his shoulders as the alarm beeped. "We've arrived…" He gets up and walks up the hall from the main cabin to the bridge. "Prepare to drop out of light speed…" He pulls on the lever and the stars revert back to normal.

"Please identify yourself…" Avoice demanded over the COM.

"This is Captain Gyllan Cage reporting for transport contract…"

"Captain you are authorized to land on platform eight…"

The Free Star is a cross between a Naboo Royal cruiser and a YT-1000 with its black and silver hall. The ship lands and immediately Droids check the landing gear and remove undesirable space particles from the hall. "So what do you have for me today…" Gyllan asks walking down the ramp with Beebo following.

"The ship will be ready in three days…Until then relax and rest…"

Gyllan is taken to a private suit, but after changing he goes to the casino to gamble and has diner at a restaurant orbiting the planet. After seducing a female dock worker Gyllan spends the rest of his time at the pools and the bar. "This is the inventory…Everything better be there when you arrive…"

"Sure…" Before taking off Gyllan checks the cargo and then he takes off and makes the jump to hyperspace. "Beebo what is this…"

"I don't know sir…A metal I have never seen or heard of before…"

"Put some on the Free Star we will take some of it with us…"

Gyllan drops out of hyperspace and has to change course as he has entered the Deep Core. With his eyes he looks across open space until a line of light appears in his vision. "Set course 55-9.001…" The hyperspace lane takes him halfway to his destination. He flies around in open space avoiding Black holes and gravity wells until he finds the next lane to his destination.

Praikith

"Here we are again Beebo Praikith…"

"I am unimpressed with this planet as I was the first time we came here Master…"

They land the transport ship in the hangar of the military base which was adjacent to the Palace of Sith Lords. A droid boards the ship to confirm the shipment and do inventory. "Gyllan! Welcome back…"

Gyllan bows out of respect as he had witnessed Cyroh execute one his servants with just a wave of his hand. "Lord Cyroh…"

"I am hoping you can stay for a while…As my guest…"

"Sure why not…"

Cyroh takes Gyllan to his villa, "I have been meaning to speak with you…"

"About what?" Gyllan asks taking a grape from the fruit tray.

"Your future plans after your contract is up...The galaxy is on the verge of change…Change with it or be left behind…"

Gyllan sighs, "I don't like making plans…Because they never turn out the way you want…Take life one day at a time I always say…"

Cyroh nods in agreement, "There is wisdom in what you say…But…what if you had the power to make your plans come true…"

Gyllan takes an apple this time, "What do you mean?"

Cyroh points his hand at the tray of fruit and it leaves the table and floats above it, "I speak of the force…It lies in you and I can teach you to use it…Harness it and control it…" The tray lowers back to the table.

Gyllan shakes his head, "I don't believe in the force…"

"It still exists…and with it you be so much more…All I ask is that you think it over…"

Gyllan spent the next four days at the Villa enjoying the women and hospitality Cyroh offered him. Any and everything he wanted. "I hope you really consider what I have said…" Cyroh said to Gyllan at the bottom of the ramp.

"I will…" They shake hands and he boards the transport ship. After a flight check the transport takes off and Gyllan flies it until he can find a stable hyperspace lane. After a day and half of searching he enters hyperspace.


End file.
